


Mártir con Complejo de Héroe

by Thalia_Aragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A Draco le importa una mierda quien lo vea, Batalla de Hogwarts, Baño de Myrtle la Llorona, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Draco está confundido, Harry es un dramático, M/M, Romance secreto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalia_Aragon/pseuds/Thalia_Aragon
Summary: La guerra final se ha desatado y ambos bandos, la luz y la oscuridad, pelean con todas sus fuerzas en la batalla. No pueden fallar, sus vidas dependen de ello.Draco y Harry se han separado entre el tumulto de cuerpos en combate y la serpiente no puede más que temer por su león.Los bandos se han alejado con numerosas bajas entre ambos mirando como sus líderes libraban su último duelo, a muerte.Verde y rojo han colisionado y una explosión de luz ha cegado a los presentes cuando el rojo ha vencido al verde.La última resistencia entre Slytherin y Gryffindor.Dos cuerpos han caído,un último gritoy silencio...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

** VICTORIA **

_“Estar sin ti es como vivir en una eterna noche sin estrellas”. (El infierno de Gabriel)._

**_Madrugada del 3 de mayo de 1998, Gran Comedor de Hogwarts._ **

\- ¡No!

Draco se desgarró la garganta. Su grito quebró el rugido de los hechizos como el trueno en una tormenta.

Sentía el sabor metálico de la sangre inundarle la boca y gotear por sus labios, pero no le importaba. Sus ojos humedecidos por el humo del fuego y la mugre que cubría su rostro, como en un trace, fijos en los haces de luces verdes y rojas extinguiéndose lentamente a lo lejos en el centro del gran comedor, ignoraron cualquier otra cosa que no fueran los dos cuerpos caídos en el duelo.

El silencio, pesado como plumo, se propagó lentamente entre las rencillas desperdigadas por el recinto. Las manos tensas aferradas a las varitas, los rostros desencajados en sorpresa y horror; la camuflada calma reemplazando la ira y la locura de la guerra. Todo mago y bruja mudos ante lo que creían una ilusión frente a sus ojos: un sueño para algunos, una pesadilla para otros.

Para Draco era la aterradora verdad de un sueño que se vuelve pesadilla.

 **Potter** , Potter, _Potter_ … _Harry._

¡Harry!

Su cara perdió todo color, el carmín que el clamor de la lucha había teñido en sus mejillas desapareció en un instante. Malfoy creía que sus piernas le dejarían caer en cualquier momento. Su mano, que agarraba la varita como si la vida se le fuera en ello, tenía los nudillos blanquecinos por la fuerza ejercida. Su otra mano sangraba, las marcas de sus uñas en forma de medias lunas enrojecidas en su palma.

_Esto no es real._

Veía el cuerpo del moreno inmóvil en el frío y ensangrentado suelo de piedra. A unos metros de él, los restos de uno de los magos más poderosos y sanguinarios que el mundo mágico británico habían visto en siglos. Su mirada no perdió el tiempo viendo el despojo del hombre que había arruinado las vidas de millones… la de él y de la persona que había llegado a amar como a ninguna otra.

Voldemort ya no existía.

¿Pero eso realmente importaba si le había costado la vida a Harry… a _su Harry_?

No, no lo valía… _¡no lo valía!_

El Slytherin sintió la humedad de las lágrimas mojarle las mejillas.

¡Gryffindor estúpido!, muévete de una vez… _por favor._

El zumbido de las exclamaciones ahogadas, de sollozos contenidos y gritos de rabia en aumento le taponeo los oídos.

Nadie festejaba. Era imposible celebrar un triunfo que se alzaba sobre pérdidas invaluables, sobre la muerte de cientos, sobre la destrucción de familias; que navegaba sobre la sangre de sus seres amados y compañeros, que se alzaba sobre el cuerpo de un infante marcado por una maldita profecía.

¿Cómo podrían celebrar el haber vencido… habiendo perdido tanto?

Los héroes regados en la masacre, y aquel casi hermano, amigo, novio, alumno y compañero sin vida frente a sus ojos… abandonado por la vida, _derrotado_.

_¿Esto era la victoria?_

\- ¡Harry! – sus pies se movieron solos.

Corrió como no lo había hecho mientras huía de las garras de la oscuridad aferrado a su esperanza de ojos esmeraldas. Corrió como no lo había hecho mientras peleaba con la pasión de un corazón rebosante de un amor indomable. Corrió hacia él… aquel que hacia su sangre hervir en su pecho, a su corazón saltarse un latido y luego palpitar desbocado. Harry el de las sonrisas tímidas y coquetas en la seguridad de un aula solitaria; Potter, él de los besos fogosos en los pasillos ocultos por la noche; el Gryffindor que le tomaba la mano bajo la mesa y le acariciaba los nudillos aún con la posibilidad de ser descubiertos; su _león,_ que le besaba inocente la mejilla y luego se sonrojaba sin razón…

Nadie se movió mientras el eco de los pasos de Draco rebotó en las paredes, expectantes. Los sobrevivientes de la luz incapaces de creer que su _líder_ estaba muerto, los más cercanos negados a imaginar al muchacho de verdes ojos brillantes no levantarse una vez más. Era impensado, ¿por qué ahora? Aquel chico que nunca se rindió, que afrontó su destino con la frente en alto, que venció una y mil veces; aquel Gryffindor que sin importar lo que le deparara el futuro sonrió y dejó que sus ojos brillaran de felicidad y esperanzas.

Era imposible, un imposible tan real que _dolía_.

Cayó de rodillas a un lado de su cuerpo aún tibio, jadeante y con los pulmones negándose a responderle con normalidad. Un nudo se formó en la garganta del mago y su boca se secó. Sus labios resecos agrietándose aún más por su mueca desconsolada. Sus manos no podían dejar de temblar.

\- No, por favor _no_ …

No era posible, se negaba rotundamente a creerlo. Él tenía que vivir. No le importaba si sus pensamientos eran egoístas, _Harry no podía morir._ Sus manos frías e inquietas tocaron la anormalmente pálida mejilla, tan delicado como las circunstancias se lo permitían, temeroso de que la desgarradora imagen desapareciera frente a sus ojos.

\- No puedes dejarme – balbuceo Draco a media voz – no ahora, no aquí.

Malfoy dejó que sus dedos se perdieran entre las oscuras hebras revueltas del cabello sucio de tierra y sangre. Detalló el contorno de las cienes en una ansiada caricia mientras el rictus de dolor se profundiza en su rostro.

\- Me prometiste que saldríamos de esta, **juntos** – el borde de sus ojos se llenó de lágrimas no derramas y todo se volvió borroso –. ¡ _Maldito mártir con complejo de héroe_! – Draco gritó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, incapaz de contenerse –. ¡No puedes ser tan hipócrita y abandonarme!

A estas alturas, no le importaba ser el centro de atención de cientos de magos. Podían irse todos a la mierda.

El sollozo fue involuntario, pero las lágrimas que le siguieron no pensó en contenerlas. Con las mejillas húmedas y la humedad embarrando la mugre en su rostro debió mostrar una imagen lamentable de sí mismo, pero que más daba ya. Sus manos se aferraron a la camisa del pelinegro y hundió su rostro en el pecho de su antiguo némesis.

\- Te necesito – balbuceó contra la tela, ahogando sus palabras –. De verdad que te necesito, Harry.

Y lloró, sollozó sin importarle que los que quedaban con vida le vieran en aquella situación, ignorando que sus compañeros y profesores que le habían acompañado en los últimos siete años observaran en silencio su acto de desconsuelo sobre el que muchos creían hasta hace algunas horas uno de sus enemigos más acérrimo. Mandando al diablo a todo aquel que se atreviera a negarle su derecho de sentir la pérdida, a quien si quiera insinuara su orgullo pisoteado, mancillado y prácticamente destruido a ser visto llorando de aquella manera tan desconsolada. _Por mostrar los sentimientos que tan celosamente se guardaba en lo profundo de su corazón y en los labios del moreno._ Tiró a la basura todo vestigio de sus enseñanzas puristas, porque nada de eso importaba ya, nada si Harry no sobrevivía una vez más, si no volvía a sus brazos.

Los sollozos contenidos de los hombres y mujeres observando se hicieron aún más audibles luego del arrebato del Slytherin.

 _\- Por favor_ …

No podía imaginar una vida ahora sin Harry. El Gryffindor se había vuelto una parte tan importante en su vida como su familia y amigos. La persona que sabía que permanecería a su lado incondicionalmente, guiándole, apoyando y sosteniéndole sin pedir nada a cambio, más que reciprocidad que Draco no dudaría en darle. Perderle era una posibilidad que no quería ni pensar. Ni si quiera cuando el moreno le confesó la profecía que recaía sobre sus hombros o cuando el mismo Potter le dijo que existía una posibilidad de que no saliera con vida (que quizás no era enorme si se era optimista, pero eso no quitaba que existiera), no había pensado en que algún día podía llegar a _casa_ y que él no regresaría.

\- Draco…

Fue un simple susurro, casi un suspiro moribundo. Solo fue necesaria una palabra para que su corazón volviera a latir debocado y que golpeara tan fuerte su pecho que pensaba se le escaparía.

\- Harry – y no fue capaz de decir nada más, abrazándole como si fuera su última oportunidad, y las lágrimas de felicidad inconmensurable resbalaron por su piel, empando la camisa de Potter.

\- ¿Por qué… llo-lloras, Dragón? – la voz de Harry se escuchaba quebrada y tosca, pero a Malfoy le pareció gloriosa.

\- Creí… – negó con la cabeza en silencio – creí que te perdería.

Potter sonrió, Draco se preguntó cómo podía ser posible que su sonrisa fuera tan brillante si estaba medio muerto, pero era él, y ciertamente ese era su encanto.

En la seguridad de su mente podía admitir que esa sonrisa había ganado su corazón desde el primer momento sin que el tonto león lo supiera.

\- No podrás deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente.

Draco no creía que lo que acababa de suceder fuera algo fácil, pero con la sonrisa deslumbrante del contrario fue incapaz de rebatirle nada.

\- No sabes cuánto mie…

\- Shh… – le calló sin contemplación con los verdes ojos relucientes perdidos en la mirada mercurio – eso ya no importa, estoy aquí, contigo, y nadie podrá cambiar eso.

El rubio volvió a sonreír con la mirada vidriosa pero ya sin lágrimas, la felicidad desbordando por cada uno de sus poros.

\- Te quiero, León – susurró contra los labios contrarios. Dejando que los oídos del Gryffindor fueran los únicos que escucharan su declaración que surgió de los más profundo de su alma.

_\- Te amo, mi Dragón._

_"El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca..., Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero el tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes..."_

**AMOR.**


	2. Extra: Esto no era lo que Draco se esperaba al ser descubierto.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El héroe también puede cansarse de esperar lo peor de la gente.  
> Draco solo quería no ser invisible para él, pero quizás lo piensa demasiado.

**_6to año, Baño de Myrtle la Llorona, segundo piso, Hogwarts._ **

\- ¿Me tienes miedo?

Arrastró las palabras tanto como su voz se lo permitió, el recuerdo del siseo de una serpiente floreció en su mente por un momento tan fugaz que podía ignorar el siquiera haberlo imaginado. El sarcasmo tildó la frase en un revés aún más insidioso y la mueca en sus labios – demasiado tímida para ser una sonrisa, tan llena de malicia que no auguraba nada bueno – no ayudó a que sus intenciones, una provocación en toda regla, fueran vistas como meramente una pregunta caprichosa en el momento equivocado.

Esperó con una paciencia que habría desconocido un año atrás. No fue educado en la docilidad y la perseverancia estoica sin sentido, al contrario, había sido – y en la seguridad de su mente protegida podía admitirlo – un niño mimado toda su vida. Le enseñaron que lo que quisiera podía tenerlo y que su posición privilegiada en la cima de la aristocracia le aseguraría su comodidad y capricho (porque sí, era un adolescente caprichoso). Al crecer, su mundo – la burbuja de perfección que sus padres habían creado a su alrededor – no había sufrido mayores cambios. Ciertamente las responsabilidades con su familia dieron un salto enorme, pero no era algo que no se esperara, su apellido le precedía a donde fuera. No fue hasta el momento más importante de todo mago – además de cumplir la mayoría de edad – el comenzar con su enseñanza mágica oficial, su inserción en el Mundo Mágico, que se vio en un conflicto consigo mismo.

En sus once años de vida no se le había negado nunca algo que realmente le interesara, era un suceso extraño incluso que sus padres no le complacieran con algo que podrían considerar insignificante. Por lo que cuando su ofrecimiento de amistad fue negado – algo inaudito, ¡era _Draco Malfoy_ , por amor a Merlín! – por el mismísimo _Harry Potter_ , la celebridad juvenil más conocida en Inglaterra, su mente de niño que lo ha tenido todo sufrió una crisis de intereses en la que no había sido acorralado jamás. Se vio en un dilema, hasta entonces, desconocido y sin un plan de acción del cual sostenerse. ¿Cómo iba a saber, si quiera imaginar, que aquello podría sucederle algún día? No había nadie a quien culpar más que a sus padres y no era tan estúpido como para ir a reprochárselos, si le habían inculcado el instinto de supervivencia para su mala suerte.

Fue una fortuna que en la selección habían sido clasificados en casas diferentes – porque claro que Potter tenía que ir a Gryffindor, ¡el _héroe mártir santificado_ a nacido frente a nuestras narices, señores! –, no quería ni pensar como habría sido convivir durante siete años en la misma sala común, peor aún si es que en el mismo dormitorio. Definitivamente, no habría salido vivo de aquella situación. Necesitó unos días para hacerse a la idea de que había sido rechazado, y de encontrar al culpable – o al más accesible realmente – que le había provocado tal disgusto.

Aquel septiembre de 1991 nació una de las rivalidades más reconocidas y emblemáticas de Hogwarts, y también – quizás – el mayor error que pudo cometer Draco Malfoy. Desde aquel fatídico día, sin saberlo, se hundió de lleno en lo que sería su martirio personal.

Han pasado casi seis años desde aquel primero de septiembre. Todo lo que alguna vez se vanaglorió conocer no era más que una ilusión maquillando la verdad. Un puto glamuor de proporciones monstruosas. Puede decir con total certeza que cuando su vida se vio envuelta en Hogwarts y la enseñanza mágica, todo cambio. Para bien o para mal, él ya no era _Draco Lucius Malfoy, el primogénito de la Noble y Pura Familia Malfoy_ , con el resurgimiento del señor tenebroso, era: _Draco Lucius Malfoy, el primogénito de la Noble y Pura Familia Malfoy, Mortífago a cargo de lograr el acceso de las filas de Voldemort en Hogwarts y asesinar a Albus Dumbledore a cambio de la vida de su madre._

Draco quería hacerle saber al mundo que estaban equivocados; él solo era el primogénito de una familia que había tomado malas decisiones y que, a consecuencia, estaba destinado a hacer y decir lo que un mago tenebroso le ordenara y portar la marca de un ser que perdió su humanidad hace demasiados años.

Muchos podrían decir que opciones siempre hay para aquel que busca, pero el único lema que llegó a respetar de los Malfoy fue, justamente, que a la familia no se traiciona. ¿Qué podría hacer? Su padre cometió el error de seguir en el yugo de un tirano, arrastrando a su madre y a él mismo a una situación de la que no podían salir sin resultar en una tragedia. Ama a su padre, aún más a su madre; y si no podía ser el hijo que ellos querían cuando era un niño, sería el hijo que haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para mantenerlos a salvo.

Su vida era un desastre, y lo único que podía mantener sus pies en la tierra era Potter.

San Potter, el indeseable que se había aferrado a su vida más que cualquier otra persona, y era irónico, porque no habían sido más que antagónicos por años.

Sus riñas, ahora escasas, le recordaban que es un adolescente que tuvo que crecer demasiado rápido, pero que aún ansía hacer cosas de niños y sentirse joven, burlarse del paso de los años y jugar como antaño sin preocuparse de que el mundo se caerá a pedazos. Potter siempre había sido eso, su salvavidas de la vida real, del exterior, y sin saberlo, era quien lo mantenía cuerdo.

En aquel momento, ambos solos en el baño, en una situación desafortunada e incómoda – el aún con la humedad de las lágrimas en sus mejillas y Potter con la varita firmemente en su mano y una expresión desconcertada en el rostro – anheló regresar al pasado donde su mayor preocupación era sacar buenas calificaciones y que comentario ingenioso y repelente le diría a Potter al día siguiente. Deseó, más que cualquier otra cosa, que el contrario cayera en la trampa y fuera la presa de sus provocaciones del pasado otra vez.

El silencio que le siguió a la pregunta fue tan pesado como se lo esperó. Potter no se movió de su posición y no dio indicios de querer responder. Draco comenzó a sentir el desagradable hormigueo en sus dedos por la ansiedad y los nervios le obligaron a tensar la mandíbula para no delatar su agitación. ¿Potter se dejaría atrapar? ¿Caería en un juego tan infantil y respondería? En verdad quería que respondiera, si Harry no lo hacía, Draco no había pensado que haría a continuación. Ni siquiera pensó realmente al hacer la pregunta, solo lo hizo; eso no era algo propio de él, pero no era extraño, estos últimos meses se desconocía por completo.

Casi deseó que lo golpeara en vez de que no digiera nada. Aunque fuera a través de un golpe, volvería a sentir su piel contra la suya y, siendo sincero, ya no le importaba si era con sus puños lastimando su cuerpo, en un roce sin una pizca de delicadeza y con un odio tan irracional como el que él fingía, o en un toque sutil en los pasillos... o la caricia en su rostro que imaginaba cada noche. Ya no le interesaba, solo quería que lo _hiciera._

Había veces que llegaba a pensar que lo que sentía era enfermo, porque si fuera normal no anhelaría tanto que le golpeara, por mucho que fuera la única manera de que le tocara y así poder imaginar sus largos y huesudos dedos morenos acariciar su pálida mejilla. Era irracional y estúpido, pero cualquier pretexto que provocara una reacción de Harry hacia su persona ya era válido para él. Ya no le importaba si era a través de una discusión con palabras tan venenosas y la tan conocida labia de un Slytherin, o una pelea a puño limpio de la que su madre se avergonzaría de seguro. Cualquier cosa con tal de ver sus ojos verdes tan brillantes refulgir aún más – le importaba bastante poco si era por furia o por un inexistente cariño –, tan intenso que sobresalían más que nunca a través de los cristales de sus anteojos.

No se comprendía a sí mismo, no sabía si lo que sentía cada vez que miraba aquellas facciones tan expresivas era atracción o algún sentimiento mucho más fuerte – no creía que le gustara a tal punto de desear, aunque sea en secreto, tener una relación de cualquier tipo con él, ni mucho menos haberse enamorado. Para esas cosas se necesita tiempo y una interacción que ciertamente no tienen, o por lo menos no de ese tipo –. Todo lo que sabía, era que Potter hacia que su cuerpo se sintiera extraño, que pensamientos aún más raros inundaran su mente, y que anhelara cosas que por mucho que pudiera satisfacer con cualquier otra persona, no era lo mismo.

Potter dio un paso al frente y él inconscientemente se aferró al lavamanos a su espalda, su varita olvidada en el bolsillo de su pantalón. _¿¡Y te haces llamar un mago, imbécil!? ¡La varita!_ Ciertamente, su mente estaba demasiado embotada como para hacer nada. Tragó grueso, esperando la reacción del contrario, atento a cualquier eventualidad, pero Harry no hizo ningún otro intento de acercamiento, y por el contario frunció el ceño y se quedó quieto.

El traicionero pensamiento de que los papeles se habían invertido cruzó por su cabeza en ese instante.

No se había sentido tan conscientemente como una presa frente a un león hambriento nunca.

\- ¿No vas a hacer nada?

La pregunta escapó de su boca antes que pudiera detenerla, conocedor de que esa podría ser la provocación que necesitara Potter para actuar y ya no tan deseoso de una golpiza como hace cinco minutos.

Harry le miró por un largo y tenso minuto, cuando suspiró y pestañó sin ganas.

\- Hoy no Malfoy... hoy no.

Le miró una última vez más serio de lo que lo había visto en años y volvió a hablar con una voz ronca y cansada.

\- Ve a la enfermería, Malfoy. No te ves bien.

Y luego salió del baño, sin la vibrante energía con la que había entrado. Draco le vio marcharse, sin hacer nada para detenerle, ni teniendo una razón que retuviera al contrario.

Solo en el baño, esperó que Potter volviera por más tiempo del que admitiría, pero el Gryffindor no lo hizo. Sabiendo que nadie entraría en aquel baño abandonado, dejó que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas nuevamente.

 _No quería estar solo_. 


End file.
